Wait For Me
by ToneLiko
Summary: The love story of dragons. HakuxChihiro
1. History

**Wait for Me**

**Chapter 1. /History**

_Long ago, the Spirit world was divided between spirits of the light and spirits of the dark. One side believed in peace and harmony, while the other desired war and blood. It was an inevitable war between them and it lasted for millennia until a dragon with gold scales, descended upon them and stopped the war. _

_His name was Koryuu. Like the sun, he was completely gold and his scales shone brightly as if they were the sun. He had bright green eyes and a roar that could shake the earth's core. Although he was fierce to his enemies, he was kind and gentle to the spirits who asked for his help. In his human form, he had long dark hair with the same soft green eyes._

_With his power of light, he managed the lock the dark spirits in a deep, dark pit in the middle of the Forgotten Realm, north of the Spirit world. Above the pit was a seal that not one single spirit could break. And so the war ended with the dark spirits sealed away._

_The gold dragon was crowned king over the spirits and was respected for his great power. For millions of years, he governed the spirits and peace reigned. Everyone lived in harmony, knowing that their king was powerful and unbeatable. Those who went against him never survived and no one knew what happened to them. But there were rumors that they were turned into dust, dissolved into liquid, or even eaten._

_However, the king did not come alone. He had a wife who was a wind dragon. Her name is Hanako. She was a beautiful, pearly white dragon with a gold mane and sapphire eyes. But unlike her husband, she had a sour attitude and was selfish. When in her human form, she has long, gold hair, stunning blue eyes, and seductive, bright red lips. _

_Their only son, Ryou, also had powers to govern the sky, but it wasn't as powerful as his ability to control wind. Like his father, he was a completely gold dragon, but like his mother, he had the sapphire blue eyes. In his human form, he looked completely like his mother in physical traits and attitude. The only trait from his father was the mark on his forehead._

_Every male dragon has a mark that appears on all of their children at a certain age. This mark is permanent on males, but females would lose theirs when they mate. The males would inherit a special mark from their ancestors and use it to mark their own descendants. This way when enemies see the mark they know who they are against._

_Koryuu's symbol was a unique, gold one that had swirls and spirals to make it look like the sun's rays. While Koryuu had this mark on his shoulder, Yukina had the mark right above the middle of her breasts. And so, in order to show it off, she wears dresses that show a lot of cleavage._

_Along with Ryou, came a young princess whose name is Sachiko. She is a beautiful, pale blue dragon with a gold mane and emerald eyes. When in human form, she has a dark brown-gold hair color and bright green eyes. Unlike her father, she couldn't control sky and could only control wind. But sadly, she also had a spoiled attitude._

_All in all, the council only respected the Queen, the Prince, and Princess because of the King. If it wasn't for him, there was no way the council was going to obey the Queen or her offspring. Even if it meant death. She was wicked and they knew it._

_Although the sudden appearance of the new king was strange and interesting, along with his family, there was something else that caused the spirit world to rumble in wonder. And it had a lot to do with the royals. Besides his wife and children, the king also brought someone else with him._

_Another daughter, whose name was Kuyomi._

_She was different from the Queen, Ryou, and Sachiko. She had beautiful long, black locks and sea-green eyes like her father. When in her dragon form, Kuyomi had pale, green scales, a silver white mane, and deep blue-green eyes. She also possessed great power and could control the sky without much effort. Unlike the Queen-and very strangely-however, Kuyomi had greater power than her so-called mother and is on equal level with her father. Even stranger though, she not only possess the power to control sky, she could also control earth. _

_It was said that a dragon's powers can only be given through inheritance. No one was sure where the princess got her powers. But it was the King who claimed she was his daughter with proof that she had his mark at the side of her temple that curved down to her attractive green eyes._

_Although Hanako, Ryou, and Sachiko were greatly against this, the council actually did not mind. Because unlike the Queen or the young Royals, Kuyomi was gentle and kind to those around her, just like the King was. She never meant any harm and wouldn't harm unless she had to. _

_But also, unlike her father, she had a short temper and could fight at anytime. She was never unprepared and was an obedient child who never did anything to upset her father. She had the tendency to fight for her loved ones and/or subjects. It was because of this that the council and the spirits loved her._

_But it was obvious that she didn't look like the scornful Queen. The council continued to ask the King of where the Princess originated, but they were always silenced and could not get an answer. So it still remains a mystery where this beautiful princess came from._

_Being older than Sachiko several years and about Ryou's age with greater power, Kuyomi was announced as Crown Princess. The Queen tried her best to get, at least, her son back on the throne. So, reluctantly, the council decided to let Ryou be Crown Prince._

_Everyday, whenever Ryou met with Kuyomi, there was a fight and it would usually end with Kuyomi winning. Because of her power and beauty, Hanako hated Kuyomi and tried her best to somehow get rid of her. But no matter, Kuyomi showed no weaknesses and always won the challenges her step-mother had. _

_Sachiko, however, feared her older sister and obeyed Kuyomi's every word. When the Crown Princess wasn't there, Sachiko was a spoiled brat and wouldn't listen to anyone besides her older sister and the King. She had learned her lesson of obedience when she first defied Kuyomi and received a 'beating of a lifetime'. After that incident, she never disobeyed her sister ever again._

_There were many stories about the Royal Spirits, but there was one particular story that people still talk about. It was the Princess's Love Story._

_It began long ago when Princess Kuyomi went out to a large river with her maidservants to find coral-red carp. While she was there, she met with the spirit of the river, whose name was Ryohe. He had long, dark green hair, bright blue eyes, and a gentle smile that warmed her heart. _

_At first she was quite flustered and immediately apologized for trespassing into his territory without his consent. But the river spirit just laughed it off and said it was fine. Not only that, he volunteered to help her catch the carp. He was rather surprised that the princess never looked at herself as a royal, but as a normal spirit. The two became quick friends and before they knew it, they were in love._

_Ryohe was no ordinary river spirit. He was one of the strongest and didn't have to speak twice to make spirits obey. Although he is kind-hearted and likes to think positively, Ryohe will fight and when he does, it is deadly. In the King's court, he is the best warrior and is best known for his power and good looks._

_It was during this time that a Black Dragon suddenly appeared in the Spirit World and broke the seal in the Forgotten Realm, setting all the dark spirits free. With the Black Dragon as their leader, the dark spirits again went to war against the light spirits. _

_During the war, the King had decided on a plan to lure the Black Dragon and then seal it away with the rest of the dark spirits. But it didn't go as planned when a certain spirit accidentally alerted the Black Dragon. Although the Black Dragon had the upperhand, he never knew that one of his subordinates was actually a certain Water Dragon in disguise. _

_Before he knew it, the Black Dragon was sealed away by Ryohe. This time the King placed a larger seal on the pit and placed Lightning foxes around the forest. Again the world regained it's peace._

_But all was not well. _

_All the time while Kuyomi and Ryohe were together, they had no idea someone was spying on them and that was the Queen. She had found Kuyomi's first weakness, her lover. She drugged the King with a slug and made him furious about her relationship with the Water Dragon. _

_Before Kuyomi knew it, she was doing something against her father's wishes._

_As if that wasn't bad enough, when Sachiko first saw Ryohe, she fell in love with him at first sight and demanded to be married to him at once. Using the slug, Hanako arranged the marriage between the two dragons. _

_But although they were being torn apart, Ryohe and Kuyomi continued to love one another and met in secret every night. Sometimes they thought of running away together, but Kuyomi couldn't forsake her father. She knew the Queen had drugged him and was trying desperately to save him from her clutches. _

_However, another event happened, when Kuyomi found herself with child._

_The King was furious, or rather the Queen made him. With the King as a shield to keep Kuyomi away from the castle, Hanako decided it was time to kill her. She would kill Kuyomi and her newborn baby. Then, she could use the same slug to force Ryohe to be with Sachiko. _

_But not everything went according to plan. Because Ryohe found out and when he tried to stop the Queen from killing his lover, she cursed him to be stuck within the human world, much to Sachiko's despair._

_Frightened for her lover and her son, Kuyomi decided to run away with her child, vowing that she'd be back for her vengeance. Despite the fact that she still had the King as a shield, the Queen still sent out assassins to kill Kuyomi for a sum of money. So with assassins on her trail, Kuyomi tried to enter the human world, hoping that she would find her child's elemental connection._

_Knowing that her son had inherited his father's water elements, Kuyomi tracked down where his connection was and found a river. Using her power, she called forth the water sprites. One by one, the ripples in the river formed and from them came the water sprites. They were only the size of an index finger and had a fish tail and fairy wings. Their skin was a pale blue-green color and their eyes were big and navy blue. _

_Recognizing the princess, the sprites asked what they could do to help. Kuyomi gave her son to the sprites telling them to nurse him until he was old enough to enter the spirit realm. She gave them a warning, saying that if the Queen were to come, they were to tell her that this child was just an offspring of two normal river dragons who had died in the first war. _

_Kuyomi promised to her son that she would return to him soon. Kissing his forehead one last time, she disappears from the river._

_No one knows what happened to the princess, her lover, or her son. Some say that she got killed on her way back by one of the assassins, some say she abandoned her son or became a witch plotting her revenge on the Queen. Some old spirits even say that she haunts the castle with her lullabies that she used to sing to her baby at night. Sometimes in the human world, they would hear her soft voice murmuring in the cold wind saying, "Wait for me."_

"CHIHIRO!"

"Huh?" the brown haired girl looked up from the mythology book she was reading, only to see the angry look on her homeroom teacher's face. "Umm," Chihiro blushed. "I-I'm sorry." She mumbled.

The teacher held out her hand for the book and reluctantly, Chihiro gave it over. "Myths again? It's no wonder you can never seem to pay attention in class. Your head is filled up with nonsense!" with that the teacher walked off and tossed the book into her desk drawer.

Chihiro pouted and tried to pay attention to her teacher's lecture. She couldn't help it. The teacher's lecture was so boring. But even without her book, Chihiro was still thinking about it.

It had been six years since she left the spirit world and Haku has not come since then.

Chihiro looks out the window and sighs. "How long will I have to wait?" she wonders. "I miss you Haku. I want to see you." Slowly her eyelids flop down, wrapping her in sleep's cold arms. Her lips mumble, "Stupid . . . teacher . . . want my . . . book . . .back."


	2. Ghost

**Chapter 2. /Ghost**

"HAKU!" Lin screamed slamming her hands down on the desk piled with papers.

"Huh? What?" the dragon boy looked up from his work.

"God, why are you so dazed? I've been calling you for like a thousand years!" The brown haired woman glared, but then softened up and smiled slyly. "Are you thinking about Sen?"

_Crash!_ Haku fell right out of his chair as soon as Lin finished her sentence. "W-what?" he stood back up, his green eyes widened. "I-I was . ."

"No, no, no." Lin waved her hand like she was swatting flies. "Don't deny it. Your face says everything." She leans down, beaming as if she'd hit the jackpot. "You miss her don't you?"

Haku continued to stare at the desk as his hands sorted out the papers he had dropped during his surprise fall. It had been six years since Chihiro left the Spirit world and he hadn't visited her even once like he promised.

But even if he had gotten his name back, Haku wasn't allowed to go through the portal at this period and the order was from someone he couldn't go against no matter how strong he was. That person was the Spirit King.

Not many people know why the King had ordered this, but according to some rumors, it is said that a certain criminal had escaped from the dark pit and had declared war against the king. All the spirits were to participate in this war.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Haku couldn't even go see his river, since it was in the human world as well. With no place to go, he had to work at the bath house, but without forgetting his name of course. He knew Yubaba's trick now and wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Being the only best worker she had left, Yubaba had no choice but to let him work.

Haku clenched his fists angrily making the papers in his hands disolve into dust. Just because of this war he had to hold off his reunion with Chihiro. Who knows how long this war will be? Chihiro might be dead when everything is done and that was what made Haku upset.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked, trying to focus on his work. Perhaps this war might end faster than he thought. Maybe.

Lin pouted, upset that Haku had managed to go around her question. She sighs, defeated. "Just wanted to tell you that Yubaba had called for you over thirty minutes ago." She says and crosses her arms.

"What? Thirty minutes ago?" Haku dashed towards the door. "Why did you say so?"

Lin shrugged. "You were dreaming about Sen." She smiled smugly. "Don't you know it's bad luck to wake a dragon from his sleep?" Haku growled and left Lin laughing her head off.

…

Chihiro yawned. School was so boring and there was nothing she could do to pass the time. The teacher had already taken her book, her mobile phone, even her notebook. What in the world was she going to do now? Thank god it was lunchtime. She could at least rest during then and find another book in the library.

It was hard to eat her bento and orange juice. Normally, she would have two or three books beside her to keep her company as she ate, but now that most of her books were taken away, she was left with nothing but food for a friend. Just thinking about this already made her feel bored.

As she looked around the cafeteria, her eyes started seeing things again. Each person in the cafeteria had a ghost-like person who looked just like them, coming out from their head. She couldn't see them correctly, but could see what their true natures were. When someone said, "Ah! It looks so cute on you!" the ghost on top of their head would growl, "What a stupid outfit!"

Chihiro shook her head and tried to concentrate on her lunch. But she couldn't help but see the ghosts everywhere. They were on every person. Not to mention, she could hear them loud and clear. Clearer than what the real person says.

"You just lost your books to the forces of evil." A girl with short auburn hair smiled, plopping down beside Chihiro. "It's not funny, Kisa." The brown haired girl sighed again. "It was a very good book. Now I can't find out what else happens."

"Oh boo hoo, seriously Chihiro, you have to read something else besides myths and legends. They just make people superstitious. Why don't you try reading something else like romance or adventure?" Kisa suggested on as she opened a her yoghurt box.

If you were wondering about Kisa's ghost, it looked rather normal and sometimes would say, "Come on, think for yourself!" or "Wake up! Earth is calling you!" Kisa's ghost was usually a sky blue color.

The ghosts had strange colors to them. Those who were normal and happy were sky blue. When something happens, they change according to their emotions. Like if angry, the color would be red, or if sad, it would be a dark blue. There are other colors like pale, soft blue, which represents laziness/sleepy/boring etc etc. Yellow usually represents happiness, but gold represents greed. Green equals envy and violet is vanity.

Chihiro shakes the thoughts from her head as she sips her orange juice. "Those books don't have the excitement I find in myth books." She says, but deep down she knows the truth, that why she read those books was to find out more about the spirit world. She missed her friends and especially Haku, missed him so much it hurt to even think about him.

"No excitement?" Kisa nearly choked on her yoghurt. "What part?"

"Well, everything!" Chihiro said, whipping her head around to look at her friend. "I don't feel the spark in it, no feeling, nada. Myths are different. They have a sense as if things like it really did happen long ago. A sense of reality and fantasy meshed together. Adventures are fun, but to me they aren't as exciting."

Kisa sighs. "Oh well, shut up about about your sainted myths for a second and listen to this. You know the annual Summer Queen Dance party? This year they're hosting it at the beach! Isn't it cool?" Soon Kisa was droning on and on about an upcoming dance party. "Yeah, it's cool." Chihiro said poking at her rice.

But it was oblivious to Kisa how boring the conversation was to her. If there was anything that could brighten her mood at the moment, it's if there was a possibility that she could re-enter the Spirit World. She had tried finding the familiar red gate, but she could never find it no matter how many times she retraced her way to it. There were no little shrines on the road and there none of those creepy-looking statues.

"Just what happened? Why can't I go back?" she wondered and sighed again.

A few hours later, school finally ended and Chihiro walked down the hallway with Kisa still going on about the beach party. "You're coming this year right?" her auburn-haired friend grabbed onto her arm, with big puppy-dog eyes. "Please, please, please! I don't want to go alone! And besides there's a beach, why not go?"

"Sorry Kisa, but I have plans already." Chihiro said shaking Kisa's hands off her arm. "Yeah," she thought to herself. "Plans to find the tunnel . . . again."

"Aww, you're no fun! Come on, it's just once a year! It'll be fun!" Kisa pleaded.

"What part is?" Chihiro wanted to know. "The party or the part where we'll be openly humiliated by miss-too-perfect-behind?" As if to make her point clear, she nods her head towards the end of the hallway where a perfectly beautiful girl with long gold hair and stunning emerald eyes. The ghost hanging above her head had a self-satisfied look and was completely violet.

"What? Yumiko?" Kisa shook her head in disbelief. "You're always scared of her aren't you?"

"I am not!" Chihiro hissed. "It's just . . . I'm tired of her telling me what an overly-unattractive person I am."

"Well, news flash!" Kisa threw her hands in the air. "Guys like you! Plus, miss-I-rule-the-world hates you, because YOU ARE attractive! She's just plain jealous that's all! It's time you get confident enough to fight back! You said you're tired of her telling you, you not attractive right? Well get up, dust off and bite her!"

"Easier said than done." Chihiro mumbled and clutched onto her backpack. Somehow, what Kisa said wasn't wrong, but it wasn't that Chihiro didn't want to fight back. She was afraid that even if she did fight back, she'd still end up losing. That was what scared her more than any blond haired queen could. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she decided to focus on the spirit gate.

As she walked out to the parking lot where her bike was, Kisa trailed behind her trying to talk her into joining the party. A sudden bubbly laughter caught her attention. When Chihiro looked up, she saw a bright pink convertible parked right beside her bike. Yumiko was holding a bottle of water in one hand while the other was holding a bright pink bag.

The blond girl was about to get into her car when she saw Chihiro and Kisa. Smiling slyly and with a quick movement, she dumped her entire water bottle on Chihiro's shirt.

A sharp gasp drew from the brown haired girl's lips. "Oh!" Yumiko said casually. "I didn't know you were there. You were just so . . . invisible!" her lips curled in an evil smile.

It was as though the stress of school and the spirit gate rose to the maximum level. Because before Kisa could say anything, Chihiro was already screaming, "You did that on purpose!" She was quite shocked about it. She had never fought back before and somehow, it felt good.

"Oh yeah?" Yumiko stuck out her chin at the brown haired girl and walked up closer. "What are you going to do about it? Shine your utter ugliness on me?" She cracked up laughing like a maniac, her cronies behind her joined in the choir of mocking laughter.

Chihiro growled, "Do me a favor would you? Go curl up someplace and die!"

Yumiko's emerald eyes squinted angrily at the retort, but then smiling evilishly, she says, "What's this?" With a swish of her hand, Chihiro's brown hair flowed to her shoulders, as the purple hair tie left her.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Chihiro screamed, reaching out to grab it.

"Uh-uh!" Yumiko said and pulled it out of the other girl's reach. "You want it? Come and get it! Only pretty people deserve something as cute as this." Yumiko said and tied her own hair with the hair tie.

"YOU WITCH!" Kisa glared. "Chihiro's way prettier than you and your huge butt!"

Again a sharp gasp escaped the blond girl's mouth. "H-huge . . . butt?" Yumiko glared at Kisa. "I AM THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN SCHOOL! I AM PRINCESS! I AM QUEEN! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY! MY DAD OWNS A BIG COMPANY AND HE WILL SUE YOU TO HELL! ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO HAVE PRETTY THINGS! NO ONE IS PRETTIER THAN ME!"

Chihiro's chocolate brown eyes widened. The ghost was turning into a different color, but not like before. The ghost was now growing bigger and bigger into something like a shadow and was changing colors rapidly between brilliant red, violet, and black.

Suddenly, the purple hair tie began to spark. "Huh? What?" Yumiko could feel a strange heat behind her head. Her hand instinctively reached up to there it was and jerked her hand back as the hair tie sparked again. "W-what's happening?" her eyes widened.

Chihiro noticed that the hair tie she had been wearing for years from the spirit world till now was beginning to burn. "No!" she thought and ran over to try and yank it off. "I don't want it to burn! It's the only proof about the spirit world!"

But her hand couldn't touch it. Yumiko's hair was now on fire. It didn't take long for the fire to consume her entire body. The blond girl screamed as the fire continued to run down her body from the tips of her hair to the end of her heels.

Chihiro stepped back, frightened at what she was seeing. Some of Yumiko's friends tried to stop the fire by splashing her with the water in their bottles and the teachers were running out of the school to see what was happening, only to see a dying cheerleader.

The ghost was now a giant black fog screaming angrily at Yumiko. "I AM PRETTIEST!" it shrieked at her. It wasn't trying to stop the fire, instead it just let the fire go and kill Yumiko. It seemed as though the hair tie was the thing causing her to combust into flames.

With one last scream, the flames and their victim turned into black dust and flew away with the wind. All that was left was the purple hair tie. Chihiro walked over slowly, she was still shocked and frightened at what had just happened. That ghost seemed to have triggered something that caused her hair tie to combust. Picking it up, Chihiro continued to ponder over what had happened.

Deep down, she knew that this had something to do with Zeniba's spell.

The teachers were asking all of Yumiko's friends what had happened and they all pointed at Chihiro. "She did it!" they said.

"Wh-what?" the brown haired girl stared in shock. "I didn't do anything!"

"We'll talk about this later. All of you go home. We will call your parents and talk about this tomorrow." The principal ordered, still quite flustered at what had happened. One of their cheerleaders had all of a sudden exploded into flames and crumbled to dust. Just what had happened?

Chihiro gulped and pulling out her bike, she starts heading down the street. She knew someone who could answer her question and luckily, he isn't from the spirit world, but a person who had ventured through that same gate like her.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Kisa called after her. Chihiro turned her head back and said, "I'm going to find Koutsuki!"


End file.
